


Expatiate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [248]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Farrago. The date is here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/05/2000 for the word [expatiate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/05/expatiate).
> 
> expatiate  
> To speak or write at length or in considerable detail.  
> To move about freely; to wander.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), and [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746). What will the date consist of?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Expatiate

“So where are we going?” Tony probed trying to get some clue as to what to expect on this impromptu date. 

Gibbs just grunted and Jimmy smiled at Tony from the backseat. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

“Come on, Jimmy. Give me a hint at least.” Tony pleaded. He hated being kept in the dark.

“Have you heard of Langston Hughes?” Jimmy asked.

“Is that my clue?” Tony questioned back.

“Yep.” Jimmy smiled widely at Tony.

Tony racked his brain trying to determine if he’d ever heard of Langston Hughes. The name definitely wasn’t one that he immediately placed. He was still trying to figure out who Langston Hughes was when Jethro pulled into a parking space.

“Busboy and Poets?” A confused look crossed over Tony’s face as he read the sign of the building they had parked at. “What’s that?”

“Come in and see.” Jimmy gestured as he led the way into the restaurant. 

They were quickly seated by a host. As they perused the menu, a performer started to expatiate at the mic. Tony stopped looking at the menu and stared at the performer as he recognized a Robert Frost poem in the words he spoke. When the performer finished, Tony clapped louder than anybody before finally returning his attention to the menu.

Jimmy and Gibbs had already figured out what they were going to order and were just waiting for Tony. When he was ready, Gibbs signaled a server. After they placed their order, Tony turned to Gibbs and Jimmy. “So what is this place?”

“A place for writers, poets, artists, etc.” Jimmy explained.

“How’d you find out about this place?” Tony knew it wasn’t something either one of them would normally go to. He personally liked poetry, but knew that it was outside of their comfort zone.

“Ducky likes it.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony nodded his head. That made a lot more sense. Tony bet that Ducky had dragged Gibbs here one time for dinner. He’d have loved to hear the story of how Ducky had gotten Gibbs here, but he didn’t expect that to happen. Though maybe he could get it out of Ducky later. 

Jimmy was glad that this date was going better than the previous one. They had a great discussion on various of the performers and their pieces as a lot of them did famous poetry as opposed to original poetry. There was a bit of original poetry amongst the performers too, however.

Even Gibbs participated in the discussions. Tony smiled at Gibbs. He could tell he was really trying to make an effort and it meant a lot to Tony. Much too soon the performances came to an end and they had to go home. 

Gibbs drove them back to Tony’s apartment where both Gibbs and Jimmy escorted Tony up. Tony gave them both a hug before he turned to unlock his door and make his way into his apartment.

Remembering the kiss Tony gave him at their last date, Gibbs wasn’t going to settle for just a hug. He grabbed Tony’s arm before he could get his key in the lock and spun him around and into his arms as he moved close and kissed the life out of Tony. When Gibbs was satisfied that he’d drained all thoughts from Tony’s brain, he finally drew back to allow them to breathe.

Jimmy couldn’t help getting jealous watching Gibbs and Tony kiss. He also couldn’t help getting turned on. The kiss had been insanely hot. 

Jimmy wasn’t about to let Gibbs get all the action, however, so when Tony started to show signs of recovery, he pulled Tony into a passionate kiss of his own. He kept his arms around Tony as he pulled back to look him in the eye and smile. 

Tony looked back at Jimmy dazed. Jimmy was pretty sure his arms were the only thing keeping Tony standing at this point in time. He squeezed Tony in another hug to try and comfort him and bring him out of it. Jimmy didn’t want Tony to end up on the floor when he let go of him.

Gibbs watching Jimmy and Tony together and tried to tamp down his own jealousy. He considered stealing Tony from Jimmy and giving Tony another mind blowing kiss, but decided against it. Tony already looked like he’d had more than he could take. Gibbs was pretty sure Tony needed to rest and recover now.

Taking charge like he usually did, Gibbs commanded. “Keys.”

“Wha?” Tony asked.

Gibbs snapped his fingers. “Keys, DiNozzo. Now.”

Finally, Tony realized that Gibbs wanted his house keys and held out the hand that was still clenched tightly around them.

Gibbs took the keys and inserted them into the door before putting them in the place he knew Tony usually kept his keys. “Bring him inside, Jimmy.” He ordered as he headed into Tony’s bedroom to get it ready. 

Gibbs pulled back the sheet and bedspread to Tony’s bed, so that it would be easy to slide Tony into the bed. He started to look through Tony’s drawers before remembering that Tony preferred sleeping naked. 

Gibbs returned to the living room and gestured for Jimmy to bring Tony into the bedroom. Together Gibbs and Jimmy stripped Tony and got him into bed. Gibbs even going so far as to tuck him in. Tony felt like he was having an out of body experience.

The whole encounter felt surreal to Tony. As he watched Gibbs and Jimmy strip him and tuck him into bed, he couldn’t help wondering if he’d fallen into Alice’s rabbit hole.

Once they were sure that Tony was set and as snug as could be Gibbs and Jimmy exited the apartment together and went their separate ways. Now it was up to Tony to make the next move. Oh they’d still be trying to take him out, but the ball was firmly in his court now.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested you can check out [busboy and poets website](http://www.busboysandpoets.com). I've never actually been so I make no guarantees that my story is true to life beyond the place existing. I hope I'm not too far off, but this is just what I imagined an open mic night there would be like based on their website.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
